lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Carissa
Princess Carissa is a supporting character in LoliRock. She debuts in the episode, "Home Part I". She is the princess of Calix. Her magic gem color is purple. Her motif is a sparkling star and her transformation item is a bracelet. She excels in hand-to-hand combat and uses a pair of clubs as her weapon, mainly used in smashing her opponents and casting spells. Appearance |-|Civilian= She has waist-length orange-red hair tied in a loose french braid over her right shoulder and blue eyes. She wears a purple necklace halter top with black stripes along the hemline, denim shorts, and a pair of brown fringe boots. |-|Magical Dress= After transforming, Carissa has long purple hair, tied in a braid, with two small purple-violet clasps. Her magic gem symbol is a purple bracelet located on her upper right arm. She wears a strapless white and purple dress with white sleeves and purple boots with purple gloves. |-|Others= Coming Soon... Personality Carissa, like most of the people of Calix, is a brave young girl with a spirit of heroism. She likes to show off her fighting skills and enjoys having bruises and gets fired up whenever she's fighting. She is proud of her realm and loyal to Ephedia. She often argues with Lyna, who prefers the more sophisticated part of being a princess than fighting. Although she seems rough, she has a soft side for her friends. Tumblr nyywkq9wpa1tl5mm1o1 1280.png Abilities and Equipment Carissa is best at close combat reflecting the brute culture of Calix, favoring melee type attacks in combat. While she is not a master of spells like Lyna and Talia, Carissa mastered battle oriented spells like the one capable of smashing rocks and sending enemies with strong impact. Carissa wields the Clubs of Calix, a pair of small purple clubs which she uses to attack enemies and defend herself. She also capable of merging these to form a war hammer. Series |-|Season 1= Carissa and Lyna made their first appearances in "Home Part I". They rescued Talia and Auriana from Gramorr's monsters and then captures them again. Later the two broke free from Lyna's spell and confronted their captors. It turns out they were sent by someone to get the two princesses. The mastermind behind this was revealed to be Izira, Talia's sister. Izira explained that she managed to escape the prison because of Lyna and Carissa' help. Together they formed the resistance and made Xeris their base of operation. |-|Season 2= Carissa and Lyna are both well fitting in with life on Earth and actively join the other princesses against the twins once they are called into battle. She is a more fight-based character that is shown in many episodes. In Season 2 finale she both with Lyna return on Earth in order to have an impact on Iris' final fight with Gramorr. Sightings Transformation Sequences Trivia *It is hinted that Carissa is going to be the part of the LoliRock group in Season 2 along with Lyna. *Her magic crest on her armband bears the symbol of a sparkling star. *She is the only Princess who has saved the Princesses twice. *She is the second character to use two weapons at once, the first being Praxina. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Ephedia Category:Season 2 Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Carissa Category:Magical Princess Category:Allies Category:Calix Category:Major Characters Category:Resistance